


read between the lines (or at least read the lines)

by soulas



Series: tumblr smols [9]
Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, superhero au, this is dumb as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 08:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulas/pseuds/soulas
Summary: There are few things Andrew Ilnyckyj will brave the bitter winter cold for.This is one of them.





	read between the lines (or at least read the lines)

**Author's Note:**

> one day I'll write a full length ver of this au

It’s really cold on the top of the 68-story office building and Adam makes his feelings about the temperature very clear.

“I swear to fucking god, Ilnyckyj, if you don’t get us off this goddamn freezing building right now I’m going to tell McClenny about your secret stash of Accelerators; don’t give me that look, I fucking will. I dare you to try me, you maniac.”

“Just five more minutes,” Andrew wheedles. “Five more and then you can get the first shower when we get back.”

Adam rolls his eyes behind the thin mask covering the top half of his face. “God, can’t you just get his number like normal couples who flirt in-between secret missions and still don’t know each others’ real names?”

Andrew chooses not to answer. 

A few moments later they hear a faint fluttering sound, and finally, a tall man in a tight bulletproof suit lands neatly behind them. 

“Hey,” he says, a tad breathlessly.

Andrew’s heart is beating rather quickly. “Hi,” he says. “You’re kinda late.”

Silver-speed shrugs and the moonlight glints off the ripples of his short cape at the movement. “There was a bit of a hiccup at the factory. A small distraction went awry.”

“Not half as distracting as that burnished suit you have on,” Andrew says, looking the other man up and down. He meant for it to be scathingly insulting, but even with the mask, he can see Silver-speed’s raised eyebrow, and there’s a small smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. “You like what you see, Fury?”

Andrew ignores Adam’s pained gagging noises behind him. 

“Maybe. Maybe I just don’t think dressing like a dancing fork from  _Beauty and the Beast_  is particularly smart.”

The other man throws his head back and laughs, the column of his neck exposed in a way that’s surprisingly intimate for people like them. Andrew’s face is warm even in the biting cold.

A beeping noise startles them back into reality. Silver-speed wipes his eyes and throws a bright smile in their direction. “Well, this has been fun, boys, but I have to run. Good seeing you again, Nova,” he calls in Adam’s direction and from his widened smile Andrew can guess what Adam’s nonverbal response was.

“I’ll see you next time then, Fury,” Silver-speed says quietly. He turns to skim away over the tops of the brightly lit downtown buildings, but Andrew stops him before he can disappear.

“Wait,” he says. “My real name. My real name is Andrew. Just so you know.”

The shock is obvious on Silver-speed’s face, and Andrew can hear Adam’s frantic hisses of  _Are you crazy?_  but he keeps staring resolutely into Silver-speed’s eyes from where they’re peeking through his mask. The other man stares back for a while searchingly, hunting for some ulterior motive. He steps back and for a second Andrew’s heart sinks in despair. 

But then he stops and says, “Mine is Steven.”

“Steven,” Andrew says softly, as if tasting the name on his tongue.   
Steven gives him a warm smile and jumps off the rooftop. Andrew doesn’t try to look for him, except for a small blur of silver zipping into the distance.

Three days later an unmarked envelope appears on Andrew’s pillow. He gingerly picks it up and a ticket falls out. It’s to a midnight showing of  _Beauty and the Beast_  at one of the dollar cinemas nearby. 

He can’t stop smiling the rest of the day.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://sovnly.tumblr.com/)


End file.
